love or obsession
by hidensick
Summary: [NEW ACCOUNT-was kookiechel] Is it love, or just an obsession? / Bangtan Boys or BTS / Jungkook or Jeongguk / Taehyung or V / J-hope or Jhope or Hoseok / taekook vkook jikook hopekook / Mind to read and review?
1. pt1

hidensick proudly present

 **love or obsession**

all of bts member(s).

thriller, romance, angst.

chara!death, psycho!thingy, bxb.

 **Is it love, or just an obsession?**

* * *

Pagi hari yang cukup cerah di kediaman keluarga Jung—dengan si sulung Hoseok yang tengah mengutak-atik kamera di tangannya sambil sesekali tersenyum. Semuanya terdengar damai dan tentram, sebelum akhirnya—

 **Brak**

"Hoseok hyung! Bantu aku, akh—perih sekali," Junhong meringis menatap darah yang mengucur deras dari telapak kakinya.

"Hmm, ya sebentar," Hoseok bahkan tidak menoleh. Jari-jarinya sibuk menjelajahi kameranya tanpa peduli sedikitpun terhadap rintihan sang adik.

"Hoseok hyung, i-ini menyakitkan," cicitnya.

Hoseok akhirnya menoleh ke arah sang adik, menatap horror telapak kaki Junhong, lalu segera memapahnya menuju mobil.

* * *

"Junhong-ah, _mianhae_."

Junhong terdiam. Hoseok menatapnya ragu. Bukan. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk mengacuhkan Junhong, dia hanya..

terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Junhong beralih ke arah kamera yang menggantung di leher Hoseok.

"Hoseok-hyung, apa kau tidak bisa melepaskan kamera itu sebentar saja?"

Kini Hoseok yang terdiam.

"Tidak, Junhong. Aku harus selalu mengecek keadaan foto-foto di dalam. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada foto-foto itu,"

" _Hell, please._ Bahkan ribuan foto yang ada di kamera mu berisi satu objek yang sama, hyung! Jika salah satu foto itu rusak, kau masih punya ribuan foto dengan objek yang sama!" Junhong meluapkan emosinya. "Setidaknya... perhatikan aku sedikit saja,"

"A-aku minta maaf, Junhong." Hoseok tersenyum miris. "Dia.. terlalu berarti untukku. Aku tahu aku sama sekali tidak bisa memilikinya, dia terlalu jauh untuk ku raih. Dia terlalu sempurna, rasanya aku tidak pantas menaruh hati padanya. Lagipula, dia sudah memiliki pangeran yang begitu sempurna, pantas bersanding dengannya. Hanya dengan foto-foto ini aku menyalurkan rasa cintaku, aku.. tidak akan pernah merusak kebahagiaannya,"

* * *

"Selamat malam, Tuan Puteri. Aku mencintaimu."

Jungkook terkekeh kecil, "Aku tahu, pengawal cerewet."

"Aku bukan pengawal, aku pangeranmu," pria itu tersenyum.

"Kita bahkan belum menikah, jadi kau bukan pangeranku, Seokjin," Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Jangan menjulurkan lidahmu seperti itu. Aku jadi ingin mengigitnya,"

 **PLAK**

"Dasar mesum!"

Seokjin terkekeh pelan sembari mengusap pipinya yang terkena telapak tangan sang kekasih, "Ini sudah terlalu larut, lebih baik aku pulang. Setelah ini segeralah tidur, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu,"

Jungkook mengangguk, seiring dengan menghilangnya Seokjin dan mobilnya.

Jungkook melangkah memasuki rumahnya, melepaskan sepatunya dan beranjak ke lantai atas.

Jari-jari lentiknya membuka pintu kayu berwarna cokelat tua, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat keadaan di dalam ruangan itu. Sesuatu yang meringkuk di balik selimut tebal.

Jungkook tersenyum, "Selamat tidur, hyung."

* * *

Seokjin menyalakan pemutar lagu di mobilnya. Lagu-lagu berirama jazz mulai memenuhi gendang telinga pria berparas bak pangeran itu. Sesekali bibir tebalnya ikut bersenandung.

 **BRAK**

Seokjin menghentikan laju mobilnya. Dengan hati-hati ia menoleh ke kaca spion mobilnya.

 **PRANG**

Seokjin terkejut bukan main.

Sebuah batu kerikil sebesar kepalan tangan balita sukses menghancurkan kaca spionnya. Menyadari ada yang tidak beres, Seokjin memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobilnya.

Sesosok badut berkostum kostum kelinci dan sepeda listrik di belakangnya.

Tawa Seokjin meledak.

"HAHAHA—badut sial! Kau berniat mengerjaiku ya—HAHAHAHAHA!"

Badut itu terdiam. Ia merogoh kantung besar di perutnya, lalu mengangkat benda yang ia temukan.

Seokjin terdiam melihat benda itu,

—sebuah revolver.

"He-hey, kau mau apa?!" Seokjin berjalan mundur.

Badut kelinci itu hanya berjalan perlahan menuju Seokjin, dengan revolver di tangannya yang mengarah ke wajah Seokjin.

Kemudian Seokjin berlari ke dalam mobil, hendak menyalakan mobilnya.

 **DOR DOR**

Seokjin dapat merasakan mobilnya menjadi miring.

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di pelipisnya. Menyadari tidak ada lagi peluang untuk menyelamatkan nyawa, dia dengan cepat merogoh telepon genggamnya.

 **PIP**

" _Je-jeon Jungkook, a-aku mencintaimu. Hi-hiduplah dengan ba-baik tanpa-ku, tu-tuan puteri."_

Seokjin memejamkan matanya, telinganya mendengar pintu mobilnya terbuka dan,

 **DOR**

Sosok di balik kostum badut itu menyeringai menatap tubuh Seokjin dengan tengkorang kepala hancur.

* * *

 **Hai!**

 **Eum, saya mau kasitau sesuatu. Kalau ada yang pernah membaca ff dengan judul yang sama, tapi hanya** _ **trailer**_ **nya lewat akun** _ **kookiechel**_ **, sebenarnya itu akun saya yang saya sudah lupa** _ **password**_ **nya: (**

 **Maka sekarang saya** _ **upload**_ **saja pt.1nya disini kkk~**

 **Ugh, susah ya pake bahasa baku.**

 **Btw, gimana matinya Jin? Udah sadis belum? Belum? Yah/? Penasaran ga sama orang yang ada di kostum kelinci itu? Ada yang bisa nebak? Hwhw :3**

 **Btw mian ya chap ini pendek: (**

 **Next, mind to review?**


	2. pt2

hidensick proudly present

 **love or obsession**

all of bts member(s).

thriller, romance, angst.

chara!death, psycho!thingy, bxb.

 **Is it love, or just an obsession?**

* * *

Jungkook menyipitkan mata saat dia merasakan sinar matahari masuk ke dalam celah-celah kamarnya. Tersenyum kecil kemudian meraih telepon genggamnya dan mengecek notifikasi—

 **Voice message from Seokjinie-hyung3**

Jungkook menautkan kedua alisnya. Segara ia menekan tombol _play_ dan mendengarkan pesan suara dari kekasihnya.

 _ **Je-jeon Jungkook, Ko-kookie baby, a-aku mencintaimu. Hi-hiduplah dengan ba-baik tanpa-ku, tu-tuan puteri.**_

"S-seokjin hyung,"

Jungkook segera menyalakan televisi pribadinya, mencari-cari _channel_ berita pagi hari.

" _ **Kim Seokjin, pengusaha terkenal di temukan tewas dalam kecelakaan. Tubuhnya di temukan tak bernyawa dan hangus terbakar di dalam mobil..."**_

Jungkook tumbang. Dia melipat kedua kakinya, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, air mata mulai membanjiri pipinya. Pesan suara itu masih terputar, berulang-ulang.

Suara deritan pintu kemudian terdengar, menandakan seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar bernuansa _baby blue_ itu.

"Kookie. Ayo. Sara—Kookie. Kenapa. Menangis."

Jeon Taehyung—kakak angkat Jungkook—mendekati sosok adiknya. Lengan kekarnya perlahan terulur dan mendekap tubuh rapuh adiknya. Mata polos bak anak kecil miliknya mulai berair.

"Kookie. Jangan. Menangis. Ada. Taehyungie. Disini."

Jungkook merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Taehyung, menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang sang kakak dan mulai menangis lebih keras.

"Hyung, a-apa aku pembawa sial?"

"kookie. bukan. pembawa. sial."

"Lalu mengapa? Mengapa disaat aku mencintai seseorang, Tuhan selalu merebutnya? Apa aku memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama dengan orang yang aku cintai? Apa aku memang tidak pantas untuk bahagia? Jawab aku, hyung!"

Jungkook meluapkan emosinya, wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga. Taehyung kembali menarik kepala sang adik, mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Suatu. Saat. Kookie. Akan. Bahagia. Dengan. Orang. Yang. Mencintai. Kookie."

* * *

 _"J-Junhong, p-pagi,"_

"Oh, pagi, Kookie."

" _Tuhan mengambilnya lagi. Seseorang yang ku sayang.. Seokjin-hyung.."_

"A-apa? Maksudmu Seokjin—Kim Seokjin?"

 _"N-ne.."_

"Bersabarlah, Kookie. Suatu saat Tuhan akan memberikanmu yang terbaik,"

 _"Terima kasih.."_

"Ya. Selamat pagi, aku turut berduka,"

Junhong mengubah mimik wajahnya—kini ia menyeringai.

* * *

 **Haluuu!**

 **Saya double-update nih/? maaf ya tulisannya abal, apalagi alurnya kecepetan:(**


End file.
